Eleven Years
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: AU- Inazuma Eleven, eleven years later. Multiple pairings. Will probably be no mention of Inazuma Eleven GO! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven Years

Summary: AU- Inazuma Eleven, eleven years later. Multiple pairings. Will probably be no mention of Inazuma Eleven GO! Rated T for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

A/N- I wrote this a long time ago, so the story doesn't take any references from IEG! and the succeeding chapters probably won't either.

* * *

Chapter one-First day

Endo Mamoru, age twenty six, slowly woke to the feeling of something bouncing on his chest. At first, he planned to just ignore it and to just go back to sleep, but whatever was bouncing on him was quite insistent on him getting up. Finally, after fifteen seconds he groaned as he opened his eyes in defeat and came face to face with his three year old son, Endo Minoru. The child's eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of his father awake as he slid off his father's chest.

"Ohayo Tou-san!" The child greeted energetically as his father sat up."Ohayo Minoru." He greeted back with as much enthusiasm. But that was when Mamoru glanced at the clock and noticed it was still seven thirty. "Minoru, it's still seven thirty, you're up pretty early today. " He said as he placed a hand on his son's slightly messy hair and began to ruffle it. The child laughed at the action before speaking in between laughs. "Tou-san, have you forgotten what today is?"

Mamoru stopped his ruffling as he thought about it. It only took him three seconds to realize what today is. He glanced at the clock and began to panic as it dawned on him. "I overslept!" He cried as he began a mad dash to get ready. But just after his first few steps, he looked back at his son. "Minoru, you go ahead. I'll just catch up with you later." The child grinned as he nodded and slowly came down from his parent's bed and excitedly ran out the door.

As soon as the child left, Mamoru went back to his 'I'm-going-to-be-late' panic mode. He hurriedly changed his pajamas to the suit his wife had thoughtfully picked out in advance last night, in case that he'd oversleep today. He was quite thankful that she did that; otherwise he'd be panicking in trying to pick out something to wear today. He smiled as he picked up his tie; today was going to be a great day!

* * *

He finished in a record breaking time of three minutes and forty four seconds and hurriedly ran out of the room, went downstairs and headed to the kitchen-dining area. There he saw his wife busy cooking and his son sitting down on one of the chairs by the dining table. As soon as he took his first step into the kitchen, his wife turned to greet him. "Ohayo, Mamoru-kun." He smiled as he went over to where she was and kissed her on the cheek. "Ohayo, Fuyuppe." He greeted back as she finished cooking breakfast.

He then noticed the plates of food that were for them next to the stove. He then picked them up, which caused Fuyuppe, or just Fuyuka to raise her hand slightly in protest. "Mamoru-kun, you don't-" But Mamoru only chuckled a bit as he gestured for her to head over to the table. "It's fine, why don't you join Minoru at the dining table, I'll take care of things here. Besides you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy." He replied to his five month pregnant wife.

Fuyuka looked hesitant, but at Mamoru's urging, went over to sit next to her son. Mamoru quickly took the dishes to the table and sat on the other side of Fuyuka. "Ittadakimasu!" They all said before they began eating their meal of sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast bread. Once they were done, Minoru quickly raced upstairs to go change from his pajamas with Fuyuka following him in a much more relaxed pace. Mamoru then took the dishes and cups and placed them in the sink.

He then washed his hands before heading to the living room. He grabbed the car keys on the coffee table in front of the couch and placed them in his jacket pocket. He then headed out the living room and saw that his family was waiting for him by the stairs. Minoru was now wearing his new kindergarten smock and was chatting animatedly with his mother. Mamoru felt a burst of pride. His son was going to start kindergarten today.

He walked up to them and Minoru instantly began to ask him if he could bring his soccer ball to kindergarten. As he slowly explained to his soccer loving son that doing that not might not be the best idea, based on his own personal experience, his wife slipped into the kitchen and got two bentos one wrapped in blue cloth, the other wrapped in yellow cloth. "Here you go, Minoru-kun, Mamoru-kun." She said as she handed the yellow bento to Minoru and the blue bento to Mamoru.

"Ah! Thanks, Fuyuppe!" Mamoru then took the bento from her and once Minoru got his, he led his family to the front door where they exchanged the slippers they were wearing with their shoes. They then stepped outside of their house and into their front yard before going into the car with Mamoru in the driver's seat, Fuyuka in the passenger seat and Minoru in the back. Fuyuka helped Minoru put on his seatbelt before doing hers and once they were done, Mamoru put his own on and started the car.

They drove for about five to ten minutes to arrive to Kuroba Kindergarten, where they were given an enthusiastic welcome as soon as they finished parking and got out of the car. "Mamoru-ni! Fuyuka-ne! Minoru-kun!" A voice called out and when they looked to see who it was, they saw a pretty woman with auburn hair and eyes, wearing a pink long sleeves shirt and brown skirt underneath a yellow apron waving at them. They smiled as they waved back.

"Yuka!" Mamoru called out as she went over to where they were and after some greetings, she told them of how everyone else was already there and that they should go inside. Mamoru and Minoru took the lead while the two women were only a step behind, busy chatting and catching up with each other. Once they entered the kindergarten grounds, they were greeted with a flurry of activity as parents; children and teachers alike all hustled and bustled around.

Minoru's eyes seemed to brighten as he saw the large number of children there. It looked like he wanted to run-off and play with them, but before he could a call got his attention. "Mi-kun!" He turned around to see Goenji Hotaru standing to the side, before she ran over to them. "Uncle Mamoru, auntie Fuyuka, papa, mama and the other uncles and aunties are looking for you!" She said before looking at Minoru.

"Mi-kun, let's go, the others are also waiting for you." She said before she began to drag him off. The adults, minus Yuka who had to help out one of her fellow teachers with some supplies, followed the two to a spot by the side of the kindergarten that was less crowded. There, Mamoru grinned as he saw his friends. "Guys!" He called out as he approached them. "Mamoru, what took you so long?" Kazemaru Ichirota asked while his wife, Kazemaru Aki fussed over their child, Kazemaru Shun.

"Sorry, I kinda overslept." He answered as he placed one of his hands behind his head. "Well, at least you made it in time." Kido Yuto said as his daughter, Kido Mizuki ran over from his side to where Hotaru and Minoru were. "Yeah. But I can still hardly believe that Minoru is already going to kindergarten, it seems just like yesterday that they were still learning how to walk." Mamoru said as he looked at the children fondly.

"I know what you mean. When I see Hotaru, I still see the little toddler that wouldn't eat her mashed carrot and apple sauce" Goenji Shuya replied as his wife, Goenji Haruna along with Kiyama Naomi went over to Fuyuka and began to show her some pictures they took of the children earlier. "But it's not so bad; our kids are just growing up." Kiyama Hiroto said as he looked over to where his daughter, Kiyama Suzu was playing with Urupa Rikuto. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that our wives have been very excited for today." Urupa Rococo added.

The men then looked at their wives, who did look very excited. Fuyuka, Haruna, Naomi and Aki were taking pictures of the children playing while Urupa Natsumi was chatting with Kido Hinata, who was formerly known as Ulvida during her days of posing as an alien from Aliea academy, while holding their younger children in their arms. "Yeah and to think that in a few years, little Natsuko and Aoi, along with the other children will be joining them." Ichirota said and the others couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Now that I think about it, Haruna is due any day now, isn't she?" Yuto asked as he looked at his sister before looking at his brother-in-law. "Yeah, these days I haven't got the time to relax. Not with the baby so close by." Shuya answered before adding. "Not to mention there's also Yuka to think about." The other men nodded in understanding, not only was there a baby that was due any day to worry about, but their friend's younger sister was also pregnant with her first child.

"Oh? But from what I hear from Naomi, Toramaru is flipping out with the preparation for the baby." Hiroto told them, which caused another collective nod from the men. "Yeah, I remember how worried I was of every little thing during Natsumi's first pregnancy." Rococo replied, and all the men, even Rococo shared a laugh. "I'm pretty sure all of us got really anxious and worried at one point, I remember how much I panicked whenever I saw my wife carrying anything even moderately heavy." Endo added.

"Ah, I remember you running across the soccer field when you saw Fuyuka holding a rather large box, not knowing it was empty." Ichirota said as the men shared another laugh before turning it into a game. "But what about the time that I just ran out of practice when I heard that Haruna was at the hospital. I was already thinking of the worse when it turned out that she was just there for a checkup." Shuya added.

"You may have ran out of practice, but I ran out of a practice game with my old teammates when I saw Natsumi fall when her heel broke." Rococo countered. "At least yours was just with your friends, I was actually giving a lecture in a university when I got the call from Rika that Naomi was in labor. I didn't even say anything and just ran out like a mad man, and then when I reached the hospital it turned out to be a false alarm." Hiroto said, a small smile on his lips.

"Ouch, but I still got it worse when Aki got her first contraction at the international soccer convention." Ichirota replied making the other grin at the memory. "Ah, I remember that. But remember when Fuyuppe gave birth to Minoru on the day we were supposed to return to Japan after the soccer conference? We were just about to leave the hotel room when her first contraction hit." Mamoru said and the others nodded.

"That's right, and Fuyuka ended up giving birth to Minoru in Liacott Island."Shuya said, before adding. "But if the topic is of births, I've got to say that Yuto got us all beat." Yuto nodded before speaking up. "Ah. Mizuki was born during the WFF finals. I don't remember ever feeling so lost like I felt that day. We were up against France's Chevaliers, and we were behind by one point. Then at half time, Ul got her contractions, I really had no idea if I should stay in the match or go. Good thing my wife decided for me."

"That's right if it wasn't for Ul telling you to stay, then we probably would have never noticed the weakness of their Arc de Triumph as quickly as you did." Hiroto said and the others nodded in agreement. "Hahaha, and remember, as soon as the final whistle was blown all of Japan's representatives ran out the stadium. Not to mention the match was also televised, so everyone back home saw it." Ichirota added.

There was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing. "I remember that. Daisuke scolded us all when we returned." Rococo said in between laughter. "Yeah, gramps was pretty mad. But that was nothing compared to all the trouble we had with the reporters afterwards." Endo replied and as soon as he said that Yuto sighed. "The media had a hay day when they found out about Mizuki, not only the ones that were reporting on the WFF, but there were a lot of media to deal with back in Japan too."

"But it's not so bad, we did win the World Football Frontier, my daughter was born without any problems and what Inazuma Japan did that day will forever be remembered in the pages of soccer history." Yuto said and the others grinned. But that was when Yuka found them. "There you guys are, I've been looking for you all." She said as she walked over to the group. "Yuka?" Shuya asked and was answered immediately. "Oh, it's just almost time to start."

"Rikuto be good, ok?" Natsumi said as she gave her son a hug. Rococo ruffled his son's dark blue hair as he moved his other arm to shift his hold on the sleeping Natsuko slightly. "Don't give your teacher a hard time and make a lot of friends." Rikuto nodded as he looked at the kindergarten. "Otousama, okaasama, do you think the other kids like soccer too?" He asked innocently and his parents looked at each other once before smiling and answering in unison. "I don't see why not."

"Have fun, Suzu and remember mama will get you later after class, so don't go out of the kindergarten." Hiroto told his daughter who answered with a small 'hai'. He smiled before giving his daughter a hug and a small kiss on the forehead. "Suzu, I made a lot for your lunch today, don't forget to share some of it with your friends." Naomi said as she also gave her daughter a small kiss on her forehead as Hiroto fixed her yellow hat a bit. "There, perfect."

Shuya gave his daughter a smile and patted her head as her mother did last minute fussing with Hotaru's clothes. "Hotaru listen to your teacher and don't go anywhere without telling anyone." Hotaru gave her father a smile as she nodded. "Also, look out for your cousin and your friends, Hotaru." Haruna said as she gave her little daughter a kiss on the cheek before taking a few more pictures of her daughter with her camera.

"Mizuki, do you have everything you need? Lunch, handkerchief, emergency band-aid?" Yuto asked. "Yup." Mizuki answered and Yuto nodded. "Be safe." Hinata, or more commonly known as Ul, told her daughter before giving her a hug with Yuto doing the same thing after her mother released her, only he gave her only a one arm hug since his other hand was busy carrying Aoi. Mizuki giggled as she gave Aoi's hand a light squeeze. "Your nee-chan is going to kindergarten, so be a good boy while I'm gone Aoi."

"Shun, if ever you feel dizzy or get a stomach ache, tell the teacher at once. Oh, and try to be careful when you're playing with your friends." Aki said and the little boy nodded. Ichirota chuckled a bit at his wife's worry wart tendencies as he patted his son's head. "Aki, he'll be just fine. Go and enjoy yourself kiddo." He told him, before adding. "But for both your mother and my sake don't do anything dangerous and don't wander off by yourself."

"Minoru, take care, ok?" Fuyuka told him as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Minoru, I want you to have fun, but at the same time I want you to behave and to listen to your teacher. Remember, you should always help your friends out and look out for them like they will for you. " Mamoru told him as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Un." Minoru agreed with a serious look on his face. "Don't forget that Minoru, and have a good first day." Mamoru told him with a big grin on his face.

Once the children were all gathered by the teachers, they were led inside the kindergarten building. Other parents began to file out, but the group stayed a bit longer. "Next thing we know, they'll already be in middle school." Natsumi commented as she took Natsuko from her husband. "Yes, but for now we still have several years before that." Ul answered, making the others smile. Soon after that, the group began to leave the kindergarten grounds and began to head for work.

A couple of hours later, the children were all fetched by their mothers from the kindergarten and a couple more hours later, their fathers came home from work to be greeted by their children who eagerly and happily narrated what had happened on their first day. As Endo Mamoru, age twenty six, listened to his three year old talk about his adventures today he couldn't help but to think to himself on how right he had been with his prediction this morning- today really did turn out to be a great day!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review.

Some notes for those of you who got confused:

Endo Mamoru married Fuyuka and their son is Endo Minoru (6). Fuyuka is currently five months pregnant.

Kazemaru Ichirota married Aki and their son is Kazemaru Shun (6).

Kido Yuto married Hinata, formerly known as Ulvida, and their children are Kido Mizuki (6) and Kido Aoi (2).

Goenji Shuya married Haruka and their daughter is Goenji Hotaru (6). Haruka is due any day now.

Kiyama Hiroto married Naomi and their daughter is Kiyama Suzu (6).

Urupa Rococo married Natsumi and their children are Urupa Rikuto (6) and Urupa Natsuko (2).

Utsunomiya Toramaru married Yuka. Yuka is currently pregnant.

Post A/N:

Kazemaru married Aki because I could see them possibly getting married and raising a family since they're both 'reliable childhood friend' type characters.

Kido is one of my most favorite characters and Ulvida is one of the strongest female characters in the whole series. They're both hardworking and serious characters and while I was thinking of women who Kido could be married to, I suddenly remembered her and thought that they'd be cute together.

Naomi is Toramaru's Naomi-neechan. This had somehow happened partly because IE has too little females with prominent roles and partly because I thought that the story of the cook and the gentleman would be interesting.

Rococo moved to Japan a few years prior to marrying Natsumi.

Utsunomiya Toramaru married his idol's younger sister! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven Years Chapter 2

Summary: AU- Inazuma Eleven, eleven years later. Multiple pairings. Will probably be no mention of Inazuma Eleven GO! Rated T for safety.

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but new ideas just started to pop out. Special thanks to Kitty723 and HatchimitsuOukan for correcting me on Ulvida and Nonomi's names.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter two- Terrible Twos

* * *

"Here comes the choo-choo train." A man cooed as he brought the plastic spoon to the toddler's mouth, only to be given a swift rejection. "No." The child said as she shook her head repeatedly. "Come on sweet pea, it's your favorite apple sauce…" The man coaxed, as he continued his attempts to get the child to eat her lunch. "No, don wan apuls." She replied before turning her head to the side. "Then what do you want to eat for lunch?" The man said, finally conceding his loss and the child perked up instantly.

"Choclet." She answered without missing a beat as her father sighed. "Listen sweet pea, you and I both know that you can't have that for lunch." The man said as he braced himself for what he knew was coming next. "No! Choclet! I wan choclet! No apuls! No apuls!" The child shrieked as she began to thrash in her high chair. The man sighed for the second time that day as he resigned himself to his fate. "Fine, I won't force you to eat apples."

The child immediately ceased her thrashing and turned her complete attention to her father. "But you still can't have chocolate for lunch; you'll just end up getting a stomach ache again. Just tell daddy what else you want to have for lunch. Do you want chicken noodle? Or maybe some omelet rice, like yesterday?" The man asked hoping that fate would be merciful on him today. But sadly, it seemed that fate thought it to be fun to mess with him some more.

"No! Choclet!" The toddler screamed as her father could see the telltale signs that she was about to cry. Fortunately for him, it seemed that fate decided to finally throw him a bone as it was at that exact moment that a new person walked into the room. "Still having a hard time with meal times I see, Fudo." The man said as the other male, now known as Fudo, gave a sigh of relief at seeing the other person. "Uncl Kiido!" The child squealed, her previous foul mood, forgotten completely.

"Hello there, Kimi-chan." Kido greeted her as he walked towards the where the toddler sat, before picking her up from her high chair and holding her securely in his arms. "Uncl!" The girl happily cried out before erupting into a fit of giggles. "I swear, she likes you more than she likes me." Fudo said as Kido begin to play a game of up-up with his daughter. "That's" Lift. "Not" Giggle. "True" Lift. "Kimi-chan is fond of me, but I'm sure her favorite is definitely her father."

Fudo 'hmpfed' before giving the other man a look. "Yeah right, if I really were her favorite, she would listen to me more and would actually eat her lunch." He said as Kido only smiled as he shook his head. "This and that are two different matters entirely." He replied before adding. "It's not like she's doing this on purpose, you know. She isn't trying to be difficult or defiant to you, she's just going through a phase right now." He said and Fudo snorted.

"Yeah she's going through a phase alright, the nightmare phase for any parent." He said before looking at his daughter. "Why did you have to turn two? You were never so difficult to take care of before this. Ever since your second birthday, you've turned mealtimes into a battlefield." The man said before he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. But the toddler only looked at her father with a confused expression on her face before speaking. "Papa, wan apuls?"

"Now, now, Fudo, the terrible twos are something most parents experience. It's the stage when children begin to assert their independence." Kido lightly chided, trying to keep from laughing because of Kimi's previous question as he gently put the now giggling toddler back in her high chair. "Independence?! She's only two, and she can hardly walk for five minutes before she asks either her mother or I to carry her." Fudo retorted before continuing. "And since when were you such an expert on this? If I remember correctly, your own children skipped the terrible twos stage."

"That's not-" Kido paused mid-protest and thought about it. "See?" Fudo said, fixing Kido with a stare. "Spill it, Kido. What's your secret?" Kido went silent for a while before answering. "There's really no secret. Mizuki was always such a well behaved child, even as a baby. Aoi is a bit more playful, but give him his picture books, coloring books and crayons, and he'll be occupied for hours on end." He said as Fudo gave him a small glare. "Lucky Bas-… Baskets…"

Kido raised an eyebrow at that. "Interesting new vocabulary you've got there, Fudo." Kido said as Fudo glared at him again. "My wife "advised" me to stop cursing… At least not in front of Kimi, or she would end up with a potty mouth." Fudo explained with a sigh, watching as Kido picked up the neglected bowl of apple sauce and began mixing it with the spoon. "By the way, where is your wife?" Kido asked as he scooped a spoonful of the apple sauce and brought it to Kimi's mouth.

"She's currently out of town with her older sister for a weekend getaway at some newly opened hot spring, and she'll be back on Monday. It- It's probably the last chance she'll get for a vacation for a while since- That's just not fair!" Fudo stopped mid-sentence as he saw his daughter eat the apple sauce that just moments ago, vehemently protested against. "Well, look at the bright side; at least she's eating her lunch now." Kido said in between feeding the little girl.

"Oh by the way, I came here because you texted me that there was an emergency. So, what's going on Fudo?" Kido asked as Fudo just looked away to the side. "Fudo?" Kido tried once more as said man coughed into his hand before answering. "You're currently feeding my emergency." He answered rather sheepishly. There was a moment of silence before Kid broke it. "Ah. Well, emergency resolved then." Kido said lightly as he continued to feed Kimi, and soon a comfortable silence fell into the room.

Once the apple sauce was completely finished, Kimi seemed to get drowsy and her father took that as his cue to pick her up, hold her securely against his chest and gently rock her to sleep. He then took her upstairs to her room, tucked her into her bed and placed the pillows around her form to ensure that she wouldn't fall off from the bed. After giving a final check on both his daughter and the placement of the pillows, he went back down to find Kido sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"She sound asleep?" He asked and was answered immediately. "Out like a light." Kido nodded before asking another question. "So, why didn't you go with your wife to the hot springs? If it was because of Kimi, I'm sure you would have found somebody to take care of her for the weekend." Fudo snorted before plopping down next to where Kido was on the couch. "It's not just because of Kimi. The thing is … My wife is due in a few weeks time, but she's still adamant about working."

"The woman needs a break, both from taking care of Kimi and me, and from work." Fudo says as Kido nodded sympathetically. "I know how that feels, Ul was the exact same way. She wanted to keep working for as long as she was able to." Kido said before continuing. "Well, this is what we get for marrying women who are very driven and dedicated to their work." Kido said as a small grin appeared on Fudo's face. "Well, that must also be a part of their charm, I guess."

The two didn't exchange words for a while after that. But the silence was eventually broken by Fudo. "But seriously, I need to do something about Kimi's terrible twos stage or I'm going to go crazy." He said as Kido's face turned thoughtful. "Well maybe it would help if you read up about it more, if you want to, I could lend you my book about the terrible twos stage." He said as Fudo twitched. "Why do you even have a book on that? I thought we just established the fact that your children skipped the terrible twos."

"I bought it when Mizuki was just about to turn two and if I remember correctly, Hotaru had just started on her terrible two stage then. After seeing how Goenji was, I thought it would be a good idea to read up on it, so that when Mizuki entered her terrible two stage, I would at least be a little prepared for it." Kido answered as a wry smile made its way on Fudo's face. "But you didn't even need it in the least. Is there even anything in that book that will tell me an easier way to get Kimi to eat her meals?" He asked and once he saw Kido shake his head, he sighed.

"Thought as much. Thanks, but no thanks on the book. But if you got any other ideas or suggestions I'm open to hear them." He said and Kido thought about it for a few seconds before speaking again. "Maybe you can ask Genda for some advice." Fudo raised an eyebrow at that. "Genda? Why him?" The corners of Kido's mouth twitched upwards as he answered. "Have you forgotten? Genda's older children also went through their terrible two stages a couple of years ago, so he has a lot of experience when it comes to the terrible twos."

Fudo pondered about it before a sudden realization struck him. "Wait a minute! Didn't Genda have twins?!" He asked and at Kido's nod, he paled slightly. "That means, he took care of two cases at the same time… Kimi can be a prima donna during mealtimes, but if there were two of her at the same time… I'd never make it." He said before continuing. "Alright, it's settled. I'm definitely asking him for advice." He said and Kido nodded once more before saying. "And if you can, share the advice that he'll give you with Sakuma."

"Sakuma?" Fudo repeated, confusion evident in his tone, before his eyes widened. "You don't mean…" He trailed off as he looked at Kido, just waiting for him to say that he was wrong with his assumption. But when it never came, "Damn. That means Kichi's also in his terrible twos… How bad is it?" This time, it was Kido who sighed. "Well last I heard, he is now near impossible to bathe and he apparently kicks hard." Fudo didn't say anything for a while before, "Damn, and I thought I got it pretty bad. Kimi, at the very least, doesn't resort to hitting."

"Thank god for small miracles." He muttered before settling himself more comfortably on the couch. "So, you never did say…" Kido started, which caused Fudo to turn to him. "Say what?" Fudo asked, a confused expression in his eyes. "If you were having a boy or girl, Ul's been asking me about it, you see. She and the other girls want to throw Shinobu a baby shower, but they're having a hard time with gifts since…" Kido trailed off and Fudo laughed.

"Sorry, but just like last time, it's gonna be a surprise again." He said and Kido sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll tell Ul to get something unisex as a gift again." Fudo grinned at that. "The last baby shower was pretty interesting cause' while most gave unisex gifts, others gave two sets of gifts for a girl and a boy, just to make sure..." Kido just stared at Fudo for a few seconds before speaking. "That's only because you kept everyone in suspense."

"But keeping these things a surprise is what makes it fun. Hell, even I didn't know that I'd be having a daughter." He said before turning to look at Kido again. "Hey." When Kido faced him, he continued. "I'm not confident that this weekend will go as smoothly as I assured Shinobu it would be... Scratch that, I am eighty-nine percent sure that it won't go smoothly period, so…" A small smile then graced Kido's lips as he realized what his friend was trying to say.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely be giving you support, and I'm sure Ul also won't mind helping to take care of Kimi-chan." Kido said as Fudo visibly relaxed. "Good, I'll be counting on you two then." He said before adding. "You could also bring your children over next time, or we could come over. Kimi really likes playing with your children and that would be more than enough to keep her occupied for entire the weekend." He told the other man and Kido just chuckled. "Then it's a good thing that we live just across from each other."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!

A/N

Fudo Akio married Takanashi Shinobu and their daughter is Kimiko (2). Shinobu is due in a few weeks time.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven Years Chapter 3

Summary: AU- Inazuma Eleven, eleven years later. Multiple pairings. Will probably be no mention of Inazuma Eleven GO! Rated T for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 3: Three's a crowd

* * *

Mamoru blinked as he looked at the monitor seeing a slightly different sight then what he remembered seeing during Minoru's sonogram. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked gently as he kept his eyes on the blurry black and white image. "Yes. Congratulations are in order Mr. and Mrs. Endo, you're going to be parents to twins." The doctor answered with a small, yet sincere smile on her face. Immediately, Mamoru turned to face his wife, who was currently lying down on the couch like hospital bed.

A small smile was on her face and her eyes were alight with delight. "Fuyuppe! We're going to have twins! Minoru's going to have two younger siblings!" Mamoru said excitedly as he leaned down and took his wife's hands. Fuyuka giggled a bit at her husband's antics but just nodded her head. "I'm sure Minoru will be happy to hear about this. He was so looking forward to being a big brother." Mamoru nodded at her words. "Yup, he'll be thrilled to find out he's going to have not just one, but two younger siblings!"

Mamoru then turned to look at the sonogram again. "I need to tell mom, dad, grandpa and the others about this later. Knowing mom, she'll probably throw a big feast in celebration." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Dad will probably be happy to hear about this too…" Fuyuka added softly as Mamoru grinned. "Coach Kudou will definitely be happy to have two new grandchildren." He told her before turning to face the doctor. "Doctor, can you already tell their genders? I've been dying to know." He said and at that, the two women chuckled slightly.

"Well then Mr. Endo, you're in luck today. As far from what I can tell, you and your wife are expecting twin girls." She answered and instantly Mamoru's eyes seemed to shine. "Daughter- no, daughters? I'm going to have daughters?" When the doctor nodded her head in confirmation, Mamoru whooped and cheered. "We're going to have daughters Fuyuppe, which means Minoru's going to have little sisters, mom, dad and coach Kudou are going to have two granddaughters and grandpa's going to have great granddaughters!"

* * *

"When we get home we should probably start making plans for the twin's room." Mamoru said as he put started the ignition of the car. "Then we also need to go shopping for their stuff soon. Am I forgetting anything else, Fuyuppe?" A gentle expression was on Fuyuka's face as she saw how joy seemed to radiate from her husband as he spoke, but when she heard his question her face turned thoughtful. "I don't think… Oh! We still haven't thought of any names yet!"

* * *

"Which one do you want son? Would you prefer the red one or the blue one?" Ichirota asked his son as the child's face scrunched slightly in concentration. But as expected from his son, it only took him a few seconds to decide. "The blue one!" He answered as his father nodded. "Good choice." He said while nodding his head before turning back to the store attendant. "We'll be taking the blue one." The attendant smiled as she replied in an energetic tone. "Right away sir!"

"And how you doing over there?" Ichirota asked as he turned back once to see his friend chasing after his daughter before following the attendant who was leading him away. "I-I could appreciate some help over here!" He answered, his tone doing nothing to hide his state of exhaustion. "Ryoko! Stop running around!" He said to his daughter, who seemed quite content to ignore her father in favor of her little race. But it seemed that it was not meant to be as she suddenly found herself being lifted up from the ground. "Gotcha."

"Max, thank goodness you caught her." Ryuugo said while he tried to catch his breath. The man known as Max grinned in reply before handing the now pouting little girl back to her father. "And I was about to win too…" She said as she puffed her cheeks out. "First of all, Ryoko, didn't daddy say no races in the stores?" He told her before adding. "And it would hardly be called your win since Hiro was caught by his father a few seconds into the race." But the girl merely looked to the side before she saw something.

"Daddy! Let me down! I want to play with Hiro!" She said pointing over to the where a small child was looking at the variation of model airplanes. Ryuugo had a skeptical look on his face and the girl put her hands together and pleaded. "Please! I'll be good, no more races, I promise daddy." She pleaded but when her father still didn't look completely convinced added. "Pretty please?" He gave up when she said that and he slowly lowered her down, but before he let her go completely, he gave her a look.

"No more races." He told her. "No more races." She repeated and once she said those three words, he let go of her. The girl became little more than a blur as she ran over to where her friend was. Ryuugo sighed. "Honestly, Ryoko has way too much energy. I wish she'd be more behaved like your daughter." He said as he turned to look at the small child that was hiding behind his friend's legs. "Well, I don't know if it is the same as being behaved." Max answered as he also looked behind him.

The girl then decided to cling to her father's hand which suited him just fine. "It's more of that Azami-chan is such a shy child." He said before he picked the child up and held her securely in his arms. "Well, at least that's one child that doesn't require a constant eye on her person." Ryuugo said as Max chuckled before turning to look at where his son was currently playing bouncy balls with Ryoko. "Hahaha… That's true, Hiro makes up for these two in terms of energy."

"So Sweetie, you saw anything you like?" Max asked as he turned to look at his daughter, who slowly murmured her answer. "…Kitty…" It was the only thing she said, but it was enough for her father to understand what she wanted. "Someoka, I'll be taking Azami-chan to the plushy section for a little bit. Can you watch over Hiro for me?" He asked. "Sure, no problem. Go on ahead." He answered and as soon as he said that, the man left for the aforementioned plushy section.

It was a minute after Max left that Ichirota returned, with a big box in his arms, his son walking right beside him. As soon as they reached where he was, he set the box down on the floor. "Hey, where are the kids?" He asked but Ryuugo only pointed at something in another direction. When Ichirota's eyes followed to where he was pointing, he saw that the two children were now looking at remote control cars. As soon as Shun saw his friends having fun he tugged on his father's hand.

When Ichirota looked down, he saw his son's eyes sparkling in excitement. "Dad, can I go play with Ryoko and Hiro?" He asked and his father ruffled his hair before saying, "Go on then." As soon as he said that, the kid raced off to where his friends were. Ichirota smiled as he watched his son have fun with the others for a few moments before turning back to look at his friend. "Sorry about earlier Someoka. I would have helped, but the cashier was waiting and I didn't want to hold up the line." He apologized, but the other male only waved him off.

"Don't worry about it; Max had stopped Ryoko soon afterwards, anyways." He said before looking at the box that had been set down onto the floor. "But still can't believe that you got Shun a bike. I thought Aki really didn't want him to getting one?" He asked and Ichirota laughed a bit at his words. "She wasn't very keen on the idea on giving him one while he's still so young, but she wasn't completely against the idea."

"But?" Ryuggo prompted, and Ichirota continued. "As long as we get him a helmet, and a set of elbow pads and knee pads." A knowing smirk appeared on the other man's face. "Thought as much." He said. "Well you know how overprotective she can be, even way back in middle school." Ichirota retorted which caused Ryuugo to laugh. "Yeah, I know." He answered before he noticed the other male looking around as if searching for something or someone. "Hey, where'd Max go?"

"He went to the plushy section with Azami. They'll probably be back soon." It was less than a minute after he said this, did Max returned with Azami in tow, looking very happy with the stuffed toy that was now in her hands. As soon as Max had reached his friends, did two children run up to him and Ryuugo. "Dad! Dad! Can I have this?" Hiro asked as he raised the pack of super bouncy balls so he could see, and after a brief moment of contemplation, answered. "Sure, why not." He said in his usual relaxed and calm demeanor.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want this!" Ryoko said and her father twitched when he saw what she was holding. "But that toy is for guys." He retorted as he looked at the robot action figure she was presenting him. "Nuh-uh, it's for guys and girls. He's the super cyber Cyborg-dude, everyone watches his show!" She protested and her father could feel a headache coming on. "Alright let's buy you this toy, and then we can meet up with your mommy and aunties." He said and his daughter cheered.

* * *

It was later on after the men left the toy store, did they meet up with their respective wives, and in Ryuggo's case, his youngest child, at a café for afternoon snacks. While the men had taken the children to the toy store the women had been looking for gifts for Fudo Shinobu's soon-to-take-place surprise baby shower. They all sat down on one table and as soon as they had ordered, the conversations about how their respective days went began.

"So how was the trip to the toy store?" Aki asked as Shun looked up from his slice of chocolate cake. "It was fun! Dad got me a bike and then I played a lot with the others." He answered and his mother only gave him a gentle smile before wiping the cream from his face. "Ichirota-kun, I hope you didn't forget…" She began. Ichirota put his hand on his son's head as he grinned. "Don't worry Aki, we remembered to get the safety gear. We even chose the ones that would match with his bike!"

"Hiro, no playing super bouncy balls on the table." Max told the boy and Hiro pouted before putting them back into his pockets. "Yes, dad." Max' wife, who was enjoying her cup of jasmine tea set her cup down on the table before turning to look at her other child who was eating strawberry shortcake. "Azami-chan, did you enjoy going to the toy store?" She asked and in answer, the girl held up her new toy to her mother. "Look at the new kitty papa bought for me! Isn't he cute?" Azami said as she hugged it close and Matsuno Hiromi sighed. "Really Max, you're spoiling the twins too much."

"Hey Asuka, did you miss daddy?" He asked the baby who only gurgled to him happily in response. "So what toy did you get your daddy to buy for you, Ryoko?" Someoka Fuuko asked and once she saw the toy, one of her eyebrows rose. "Honey, another toy for guys?" She asked. "Well, that was what she wanted…" He mumbled and his wife sighed. "Well its fine, I guess. But I do hope that we can get her to start liking toys for girls in the near future. After all, almost all of her toys are for guys."

* * *

"Man, you need to take a chill pill." A tan man said to his companion who was currently multitasking. "How can I? I need to be prepared for everything." He retorted before burying his nose into another book as he wrote something down on a notebook. "Toramaru, you're going to have a kid. Not preparing for some zombie apocalypse. Besides, Yuka is just two months pregnant right? You have a lot of time to learn all these." The other replied before gesturing to all the books that was on the table.

"But it's going to be our first child, and I don't want to be a bad husband or father…" Toramaru muttered and a frown appeared on his companion's face before the older man sighed. "And you won't be. But you got to stop stressing over these things, just focus on the now." The younger male paused in his writing before looking up to his friend's face. "What do you mean by that, Tsunami-san?" But Tsunami Jousuke only reclined his chair before answering.

"Well these things, it's a process. It's never good to completely rush into this. It's better to take this one step at a time." He said, and Toramaru frowned. "But how do I do that?" He asked. "Well, I guess for now you can just put your focus on helping Yuka through the pregnancy. Just be there to support her, you can do that in simple ways like making sure she eats fruits and vegetables regularly and making sure she remembers to take her iron tablets. Worry about being a parent when the kid is born, or when Yuka is nearly due."

"Tsunami-san has a point Toramaru. Right now, taking care of Yuka should be your biggest priority, because taking care of her is also taking care of the baby." The store owner added helpfully before setting down two bowl of ramen in front of the two men. "I guess that's true…" He allowed as Jousuke grinned before slinging one of his arms on the younger male's shoulder, bringing him in for a noogie. "Toramaru, you should really listen to my advise more. Look, even Tobitaka agrees with me!"

"Yes, I understand already Tsunami-san. So please let go of me!" He said and Jousuke did eventually let go of his hold. Toramaru frowned as he tried to fix his messed up hair. "It's such a mess now, Tsunami-san." He complained, but Tsunami only chuckled before digging into his food. "Hey, this new ramen flavor tastes delicious, Tobitaka!" He exclaimed as he continued to eat, but with more gusto now. "Thanks, it took me a while to finally get the flavor right, though."

"Well all that work that you put into this really paid off." Toramaru added from where he was eating his own bowl of ramen. "Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without Gin and Sei. They were the best critiques for my new ramen flavor." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head and Toramaru seemed to brighten up at the mention of them. "How is Gin-san and Sei-kun doing by the way?" He asked.

"Both of them are doing fine. Right now, Gin is out picking up Sei from a play date with Akari-chan." He answered. "Sei's having a play date with Akari-chan? You should have told me. If you did, I would have Toru join in. It's been a while since those three last had a play date…" Jousuke half-heartedly complained. "Well, there's always next time, Tsunami-san." Toramaru said, trying to comfort the older man. "I guess so…" Jousuke said before turning to Toramaru, looking at him expectantly.

"W-what is it, Tsunami-san?" Toramaru asked, slightly unnerved by the stare of the older man. "I was just wondering… Do you think you and Yuka will have a boy or a girl?" He asked before rounding on Tobitaka. "You too, what do you think, Tobitaka?" He asked. "Eh? Tsunami-san, what's this all about all of a sudden?" Tobitaka asked as Jousuke started grinning like a fool. "Touko and I went to the doctor last week for the usual monthly health development check up and guess what I found out… "

Torakichi and Tobitaka shared quizzical looks, and when they offered no answers, Jousuke burst out. "I found out that I'm going to have a daughter!" He shouted and the other males' eyes widened. "Really? Is that true Tsunami-san?" Toramaru asked and Jousuke nodded his head. "Yup, we're going to have a little princess around the house soon." He said as Tobitaka gave him a small smile. "Congratulations then, Tsunami-san, to both you and Touko-san. How did she take this news, by the way?"

"She was absolutely ecstatic about it! Toru was also pretty revved up on the idea of a baby sister." He answered. "But I'm probably the most excited at the prospect, because I've always wanted a little girl to spoil rotten." He added which caused the other men to chuckle. "That sounds just like you Tsunami-san, but hopefully you won't really spoil her rotten. If you do, Touko-san will get really mad at you." Toramaru said as Jousuke scratched the back of his head, his face looking sheepish. "I know, right?"

"But what about you two? You guys are in the same boat as me, aren't you? If you learned that your respective wives were pregnant with daughters wouldn't you want to spoil them like crazy too?" He asked and Tobitaka's face turned thoughtful. "Well, there has been a scientific study that fathers are closer to their daughters while mothers are closer to their sons." He told them and Jousuke stood up from his stool before slamming his hands on the table.

"That's not my point! I've never really said it, but I've always been jealous of those guys who have daughters like Kido, Hiroto, Goenji, Rococo and Fudo, just to name a few. Whenever Toru goes over to Yamino's to play with Akari-chan, I can't help but think about how I wish I had my own daughter. I love my son, and nothing in this world will change that, but it's something else entirely to have a little girl! It's like what they say- "A man's weakness is his daughter."" He said and Toramaru scratched his cheek. "I don't think that's a really good saying, Tsunami-san…" He said, but Jousuke replied just as passionately.

"But it gets the point across! A man can't be called a man if he doesn't have a daughter! At least that was what my dad said!" Toramaru almost fell off from his seat when he heard that, and Tobitaka almost fell over. "But Tsunami-san, I thought you didn't have any sisters…" Tobitaka began and Jousuke nodded. "Yup, I'm an only child! But that in itself, is something my dad told me he has always regretted. This is also was why he was so happy that I got married, because in a way, he finally got a daughter he wanted!"

"I see… Well right now the doctors can't tell if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I guess I'd be really happy too if I had a daughter…" Toramaru said which caused Jousuke to give him a thumbs up. "See, you understand me, Toramaru. What about you Tobitaka? Your eldest, Sei, is a boy. Wouldn't you like a daughter for your next child?" He asked. "I'd be happy to have a daughter yes, but I'd be equally happy with another son, Tsunami-san. I don't really care for the gender as long as they're born healthy."

"You have a point there, Tobitaka. I'll give you that. But I just can't help but be psyched at having a daughter!" Jousuke said as he finally sat down again. "Oh yeah Tobitaka, I almost forgot! Touko told me to give you this." He said as he gave Tobitaka what looked like a folded piece of paper with some writing on it. "It's an old Zaizen family recipe of some herbal drink, and it will help Gin-san with the excessive fatigue and tiredness." Tobitaka smiled as he gratefully accepted the paper. "Please tell Touko-san that this is much appreciated."

"Is Gin-san alright?" Toramaru asked worriedly. "She's fine, but she's starting her last trimester and recently she's been getting tired at a faster rate. She doesn't really complain about it, but I can tell it's been bugging her." He explained trying to assuage the younger male's worries. But Toramaru remained silent, his face looking deep in thought. "Toramaru, don't look so troubled. I know that you're thinking about Yuka, but don't worry. It'll be fine. You'll do great! Just look at me, I managed to pull off taking care of Touko for nine months, didn't I?"

"…That's right Toramaru. Besides, you can rely on me, Tsunami-san and the others for both help and advice anytime." Tobitaka added helpfully as a small grin finally appeared on Toramaru's face. "Yup, you guys are right. There's no point in brooding! I'll just have to do my best to give Yuka all the support she needs!" He declared as his eyes shone with determination. "That's right. Besides, Goenji would kill you, brother-in-law or not if you didn't do that." Jousuke replied, a sly grin on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

A/N

Someoka Ryuugo married Kuri Fuuko (Crypto) and their children are Someoka Ryoko (5) and Someoka Asuka (1)

Matsuno Kuusuke married Yorozu Hiromi and their children are the twins Matsuno Hiroki (5) and Matsuno Azami (5)**  
**

Tsunami Jousuke married Zaizen Touko and their child is Tsunami Toru (3). Touko is currently four months pregnant with their second child and first daughter.

Tobitaka Seiya married Senba Ginko and their child is Tobitaka Seiichi (3). Senba Ginko is starting on her last trimester of pregnancy.

The Yamino mentioned is Yamino Kageto.

Yamino Kageto married Tsuuten Hikari and their daughter is Yamino Akari (3).

I couldn't resist. Their names are opposite of each other and you know how they saw opposites attract. ;)

Daisuke is still alive in this story, yes, because I see him as the kind of old man that will live to a ripe old age. Well he'll live to see his great grandchild and maybe even his great great grandchild. Who knows? In this aspect he's like Happosai and Cologne from Ranma 1/2. :)

Endo still calls his father-in-law coach Kudou.

Right now, the story is pretty slow. But I'm just introducing the families for the first few chapters. This story will probably start to pick up by the fifth chapter, though. :) So until next time and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Eleven Years Chapter 4

Summary: AU- Inazuma Eleven, eleven years later. Multiple pairings. Will probably be no mention of Inazuma Eleven GO! Rated T for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 4: For him and for her.

* * *

"Papa, when's mama going to come out?" Kiyama Suzu asked her father who just gave her a kind smile before answering her question. "Mama is going to come out from the doors once the doctors are done with the check up." He told her, to which the child just nodded as she held her teddy bear close. "Is mama sick?" She asked again and Hiroto didn't answer at first. "Papa?" But Hiroto only shook his head. "That, we don't know yet. But if she is," He began as a lump formed in his throat.

"The doctors will cure her for sure." He finished in the most reassuring tone he could and the child's face seemed to brighten at that before she turned to her teddy. "Did you hear that Hiro? Mama's going to be ok!" She exclaimed which prompted her father to pat her on the head before he turned back to look at the pristine white doors of the hospital. In his mind, he racks his brain for events that happened the past few days. Had there been any sign that his wife had a decline in her health?

But no matter how he thought about it, there was absolutely nothing that gave him the impression that she was anything but perfectly healthy. The closest thing he got was a small sneeze she had, but that had been weeks ago and was caused by the pepper that she used to season the food. So it was entirely unrelated to what had happened this morning. Just this morning, they were having breakfast like any other day, but his wife suddenly suffered from a fainting spell while serving up the food.

Fortunately, he managed to catch her before she fell. But one look at his wife's face showed how pale it had become, so when she regained consciousness a minute and a half later, he told her that he was going to take her to a doctor. While she seemed reluctant at first, she eventually agreed when she saw the worry in both her husband and daughter's eyes. So he drove them to the closest hospital to their home. But instead of going in with her, he had stayed outside with his daughter.

As more time passed, the more worried he got for her. But it seemed that fate finally decided to give him a break as the doors suddenly opened and his wife came out with the doctor in tow. Hiroto took note of the small smile Nonomi had on her face, and decided to take that as a good sign. He and Suzu then stood up from the chairs they had been occupying for the last twenty minutes, and walked towards the two women. "Mama!" Suzu cried out as she gave a hug to her mother, which the woman returned.

"Are you alright, Nonomi?" Hiroto asked worriedly, as the doctor cleared her throat which prompted him to look at the older woman. "Your wife is a bit anemic, which caused the fainting spell. But if she takes iron supplements, then there won't be a repeat of what happened today." She stated professionally as Hiroto turned to look back at his wife. "Anemic? But she gets a regular intake of iron and she gets enough sleep, so how did-" He stopped mid-sentence as he remembered something and his eyes widened.

"You also got Anemic the last time you were pregnant… Does that mean?" He didn't finish the question in favor of looking at his wife whose eyes seemed to light up as she answered the unfinished question. "Two months pregnant." She confirmed as Hiroto let out a breath he didn't know he had be holding before holding her close and giving her a small kiss on her lips. "That's great news." He breathed out before turning to his daughter. "Suzu, you're going to be a big sister soon!"

* * *

"How about Madoka?" Shirou suggested as his wife thought about it. "Hmm, well the good thing about that name is that it's a unisex name so we can use it even if the baby was a boy or a girl. But it kinda lacks something." She replied as she looked at the book full of baby names. "How about Kazue if we have a girl and Katashi if we have a boy?" She asked as she placed the book on the space of the couch in between her and her husband. "They're nice names, but they don't really go with our last name."

Juka sighed at that. "Since when did picking names get so hard? We had no problem when it came to naming the twins." She commented as she leaned back on the couch. "Well, when we named them we already had names in mind. I wanted the name Atsuya and you really liked the name Junichi. So when we found out that we were going to have twins, it had all worked out." He told her before adding. "But don't worry; we still have months to find the perfect name for this child."

As he said that, he placed a hand on the growing bump on his wife's stomach and Juka smiled at that. "You're right. No need to stress over this, we have plenty of time to figure things out." She told him and as if in agreement, the child began to move. "Oh." Juka muttered as she looked at her husband who was looking at the bump with amazement. "Just now Juka, did the baby just?" He asked and before she could answer the baby repeated the motion again.

"Yup, the baby is definitely starting to kick." She answered as she put a hand on her stomach and began to rub it as if to sooth the child. "No matter how many kicks I've felt from the twins before, this still never ceases to amaze me." He said before continuing. "Did you know? I've heard that kicking is the baby's way of communicating with the outside world." This caused Juka to giggle. "Then I guess that the baby was agreeing with what I said, so he or she started to kick."

A smile that could only be described as warm and full of affection appeared on Shirou's face before he replied to her. "Probably." He then took the name full of baby names from where it sat on the couch, planning to set it aside when a certain name caught his eye. "Juka, what do you think about the name Mashiro? It means pure white and it can be used for both genders." He asked as his wife thought about it. "Fubuki Mashiro…"

"I think it's lovely, and it does have a nice ring to it." She said before her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "What's wrong, did something happen?" Shirou asked worriedly as his wife shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. But just now, the baby just kicked up a storm." She said before a chuckle escaped her lips. "Juka, what's so funny?" He asked confusion evident in his tone as she answered in between laughs. "I just thought that the baby was giving us his or her agreement for the name Mashiro too!"

* * *

"Natsuko, which flavor of ice cream do you want?" Rococo asked the child that was in his arms who blinked up sleepily at him. "Stwabewy." She answered as her father nodded. "Do you want sprinkles with that?"The girl seemed to ponder about that before nodding her head. "Raynbow." Rococo laughed at that. "Alright, I'll tell the ice cream man to give you rainbow colored sprinkles then." He told her before walking over to the ice cream truck.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" The man asked politely as Rococo made his order. "Two chocolate cones, one vanilla cone, and one strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles." He told the man who just nodded before working on the orders. Rococo then turned back to look at the swing set where his wife and son were, but then he turned back when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Yes, Natsuko?" He asked as the girl pointed at a something.

His eyes followed only to stop at what looked like a picture of a small toy in a poster. "That's a Kiyoshi Raccoon miniature plushy." A voice said which startled Rococo and when he looked behind him, he saw his friend Midorikawa Ryuji. "Ryuji, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He told the other man as the green haired man's face turned sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't think I would startle you that much." He said before he turned to the child in his friend's arms. "Hello there, Natsuko-chan."

The girl gave a small smile as she waved to the other man. "Hewo!" The child greeted. "So Ryuji, what are you doing here?" Rococo asked as Ryuji gestured to the swing set, where he saw his wife talking to another woman who was holding a child who looked not older than one, and his son playing on the swings with a girl who looked to be a year younger than him. "Just like you, I came here with my family; and I'm also here to get some ice cream as a snack for them."

Rococo nodded before gesturing towards the poster with the toy again. "But what did you say about that, Kiyo the Raccoon, was it?" He asked as Ryuji shook his head. "No, it's Kiyoshi Racoon. He's a popular new mascot for Amai-Amai Ice Cream." He said before adding, "Since the company is celebrating their tenth year anniversary, they have a promo that if you buy three or more ice cream cones, you get a chance to win one out of three Kiyoshi Racoon mini plushies."

Rococo hummed in thought at that. "You sure do know a lot about this, Ryuji." He commented which caused the other man to laugh. "Of course I do, Meiko loves Kiyoshi Racoon. So as soon as she saw the poster, like the saying goes, the rest is history." He answered and the other man couldn't help but smile at that. "So how many times have you actually gotten ice cream for the toy?" He asked as Ryuji thought about it for a second before answering. "Four times in two weeks."

Rococo's eyes widened at that. "Four times already, but you haven't got one?" He asked, but Ryuji quickly shook his head. "No, no. I've already gotten all three Kiyoshi plushies. Two of them in that four attempts while the other was given to Meiko by my sister, Rimu." He answered just as the ice cream man finished with Rococo's order. The man paid for them, but before he could take the ice cream, the man brought out a small white box and held it out for them.

"Sir, since you bought four ice cream cones, you get a chance to win a Kiyoshi Raccoon toy. Just pick out a piece of paper and if it says 'win', then you get the toy." The man explained and as Rococo was reaching for the box, he felt another tug on his clothes. He looked down to his daughter who was pointing at the box. "You wanna pick the piece of paper?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Alright then." He agreed before bringing her close enough so she could pick a piece of paper.

Once she did, she opened the folded piece of paper. "Ah, I'm sorry young lady. Looks like you have to try again next time." The ice cream man told her gently and immediately the child looked like she wanted to cry. "Natsuko, don't cry. We can get ice cream again on another day to try and win the toy." Rococo told the child soothingly who was sniffling, but nodded. As Rococo got the four ice cream cones, well three since his daughter was holding her own, the ice cream man addressed the other man.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked in a polite tone as Ryuji made his order. "Two mint cones with chocolate chips, one chocolate marble and one melon cup." He told the man. "Hey, I have an idea. Since Meiko already has all three Kiyoshi Raccoon plushies, if I win this time I can give the toy to Natsuko-chan instead." He offered, but Rococo seemed hesitant. "That's a nice idea, but what about Ren? Won't he want a miniature as well?"

Ryuji just chuckled at that. "As far as my wife and I know, he doesn't seem to like Kiyoshi Racoon as much as Meiko does. Instead he prefers Mikio Penguin more." He answered as a look of confusion appeared on Rococo's face. "What's a Mikio Penguin?" He asked as Ryuji's eyes widened. "You don't know about Mikio Penguin, too?" He asked incredulously and when the other man shook his head, he began explaining. "Mikio Penguin is a character in the new anime series Izuchi Goal!"

"Is it nice?" Rococo asked as Ryuji smiled. "It's a show about a group of animals who play soccer to protect their home from the villains, both my children like it a lot." He replied and Rococo's face turned thoughtful. "Hmmm, soccer huh? Rikuto will probably like the show then. " He told the other man just as his order arrived. Just like Rococo, the man had held out the white box for him as well. "Wish me luck." He muttered before picking a piece of paper from the box.

The two men both held their breaths as the paper was unfolded, and the next thing they knew a small bell was being rung, courtesy of the ice cream man. "Congratulations, sir. You've won a Kiyoshi Racoon miniature!" He exclaimed as both men let out a sigh in relief before they were replaced by grins. The ice cream man then went and got a large cardboard box and opened it, revealing a lone toy inside. "Oh? Looks like it's really your lucky day today, sir. This is the last Kiyoshi Raccoon we have in stock."

Ryuji thanked the man before paying him for the ice cream. He then got the last toy and handed it to the little girl who immediately brightened up at seeing it. "Natsuko, don't forget to say thank you to uncle Ryuji." Rococo said as the girl nodded. "Tank You!" She cried out as Ryuji handed her the toy and the girl immediately gave it a fierce hug. "You're welcome Natsuko-chan. Now, we should probably head to the swing set. Our families are waiting for both the ice cream and for us!"

* * *

Minutes later and both families were enjoying ice cream at the park. "Rikuto, you should start watch Izuchi Goal! It's really funny!" Meiko exclaimed from where she sat on the swings, and her friend nodded his head as he took a bite of his chocolate ice cream. "I will, but do you know Super Cyber Cyborg Dude? Ryoko was telling me that it was the best show ever!" He said as he waved his hands for emphasis. "Of course I know it! Ryoko and I watch it together a lot!"

"Really? Rika said that?" Natsumi asked as Midorikawa Michiko nodded. "Yes, in her last call she mentioned that she would be returning to Japan with her family for the summer." She replied before feeding her son with a spoonful of melon ice cream. "It's a good thing that Ren doesn't fuss around much when it comes to feeding." Natsumi commented as the other woman just laughed. "He's rarely ever fussy, and Ryuji always says that he got his being laid back from me."

Ryuji finished up his chocolate marble ice cream cone and watched as Natsuko's father cleaned up her face and hands which had melted ice cream on it. "Rococo, you missed a spot by her arm." He told him and the other male quickly wiped it before carrying the child who looked like she was getting sleepy after finishing her snack. But when he did; the Raccoon toy had slipped from her hands. Ryuji had managed to catch it though before it fell to the ground, and quickly returned it to the child as Rococo let out his second sigh of relief for today. "That was a close one. If we lost it, I wouldn't know where to find her a new one."

* * *

Shuya awoke to the feeling of someone shaking his arm urgently, and he slowly rolled over to face his wife. "Haruna?" He called sleepily before noticing her labored breathing and the way she seemed to be holding her swollen belly. Even at two am, it only took less than two seconds before Goenji's mind processed what was happening, and he only needed one second to get up from bed. With a speed that was close to breaking a world record he changed out of his pajamas to a new set of day clothes.

He then took a tote bag that was placed near the foot of the bed and placed it on the bed. "Just a sec, Haruna, I'll just go get Hotaru." He told her and when he saw her give a small nod, dashed out their room and into his daughter's. He didn't even wait until she was fully awake, and just carried her out of bed, only stopping to get her jacket and slippers before going down and strapping her into the car. He then returned to the house and carried his wife and the tote bag down in the same manner and after placing both in the car, he occupied the driver's seat.

As soon as the seatbelts were on, Shuya immediately started the car and headed towards the hospital. The ride wasn't long; it was only ten minutes tops considering the time. But as soon as they got to the hospital driveway, he wasted no time leaving the car and explaining the situation and the nurse called for a wheelchair. The next few minutes were spent with Haruna getting wheeled away to the delivery room with Shuya following after her until they reached the doors of the room, with a still half asleep Hotaru in his arms.

As soon as the doors closed and the sign that said operation in progress lit up, Shuya opted to sit down on the pure white couches that were for the people who waited. On his lap, Hotaru had returned to the dream world and he resigned himself to the long wait ahead of him. But that didn't meant that he did nothing, while waiting he called up friends and family, and to pass the time he alternated between looking at the time at his watch and doing some pacing, but not anywhere that was too far from Hotaru.

It was Yuto who had arrived first with Reina, followed by Yuka and Toramaru before Haruna's parents, his dad and Fukuro-san showed up. They kept him and Hotaru company at the waiting room, and while there was occasional conversation, the room was mostly filled up with tense silence. Finally Shuya couldn't stand it and excused himself to get a drink. He walked down a hallway and arrived at the vending machine. After putting some coins in, he looked at his available choices.

"You should get some black coffee, it does wonder for the nerves." A voice suggested and Shuya didn't even need to look back to know who had spoke. "I must look like a mess right now." He replied as he pushed the button for black coffee. "No, you look like every other husband who has to wait for his child to be born." The other man replied evenly as he also put money in the machine before pressing the button for black coffee as well.

"I beg to differ, I remember that there were a few men whom I know who managed to keep their cool. As we speak, one of them is standing right in front of me." He said as he gave his brother-in-law a meaningful look. "That was just on the outside. As for the others, assuming we're thinking of the same people, they were also the same. They're just better at hiding their real feelings than you are; either that, or it really just wasn't noticeable." He told him before adding. "Don't worry; everything's going to be fine."

"I know, but I can't help but to get really worried and nervous. I don't know, I guess it's the waiting that's getting to me." He confessed as he leaned on the wall before opening his can of coffee. "Waiting is always the hardest part." Yuto agreed as he began to put more money in the machine and pushing another button. "Even with two kids already, the concept of just waiting as your child is born into this world is still disconcerting to me. But you know there's nothing else you can do other than to wait."

Shuya sighed as he took a sip of the bitter coffee. "I don't think that it's ever going to stop being disconcerting to me." He told him before asking a question that had been on his mind since a little while ago. "By the way, who's taking care of your kids since Ul came here with you?" Yuto stilled his hand mid grab for the new can that fell down from the machine and answered his long time friend. "They're being taken care of by Fudo."

"Oh yeah, you guys are neighbors." He said as he a small nostalgic smile appeared on his lips. "I wish the others were here too, like when Haruna was giving birth to Hotaru. There was less silence that time." The corner of Yuto's mouth twitched upward at that. "Yes, but it went to the extent that we were too loud and were already bothering the other patients and the hospital staff. That had been a memorable day, I guess. It was the first time I had ever gotten kicked out from a hospital."

"It wasn't just you, almost everyone was. But you were allowed back in after a couple of minutes since you're family. Hey now that I think about it, after that incident the hospital staff became much stricter with the number of people allowed in the waiting room, didn't they?." Yuto couldn't help but smile at that. "They did. But if it wasn't for that, the waiting room would have already been filled up, or even overflowing with our friends." Shuya was about to agree, but instead raised an eyebrow at the drinks that his brother-in-law kept buying.

"I'm pretty sure that much caffeine is not healthy for you." He said as Yuto shook his head. "They aren't all for me. Some are for the others, and what can I say? It'll be a long night, or morning to be more precise, for all of us. I have no doubt that we'll need them." He replied as Shuya looked at his own empty can of coffee and sighed. "I think you're on to something there, Yuto." He said as he began to feed the machine with coins and while he was at it, bought Hotaru a can of apple juice as well.

"We should probably head back now." Shuya said as Yuto nodded before following after him. The walk back was quiet and uneventful, but there was a comfortable silence between them. Once they got back to the waiting room they saw that everyone was still more or less in the same spot they were in before, but one difference that Shuya immediately noticed was that his daughter was up and animatedly talking to her maternal grandmother. "Papa!" The girl called once she saw her father.

"Hey Hotaru, had a nice sleep?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and the girl immediately climbed up his lap. "Yup, then when I woke up I talked to grandma lots!" He said and Shuya smiled at how cheerful she was. "Grandma told me that I'll see my little brother in a little bit. Is that true, papa?" She asked as Shuya gave her a firm nod. "That's right. You'll be seeing your little brother soon, Hotaru." He said and the girl beamed.

* * *

But soon turned out to be twenty nine minutes later and the girl was about to fall asleep again when the light in the sign was turned off before a nurse exited the delivery room. "Mr. Goenji, your wife is calling for you." She said and Shuya turned back to face the others. "We'll take care of Hotaru, so go on ahead, oniichan." Yuka said from where she was sitting next to Toramaru, who gave him a thumbs up. Sitting beside them, Haruna's parents gave him matching kind looks.

While one look at Kido and Ul showed them giving him small smiles. "Now, now Shuya-san. You shouldn't keep your wife and child waiting." Fukuro-san told him. His father merely gave him a nod, but that was already more than enough encouragement from the older man. "Can you bring out my little brother soon, papa? I can't wait to meet him." Hotaru piped up and he nodded. "Of course, I'll bring him out to meet you all soon." He said before entering the delivery room.

* * *

Inside the delivery room there were a lot of doctors, nurses and equipment, but Shuya paid no mind to them. Instead his entire focus was on his wife on the operating bed holding a little bundle in her arms. She looked tired, but a proud and happy smile adorned her face making her seem absolutely radiant in his eyes. When she noticed him, she beckoned him to come closer and he happily obliged with the request. "He looks just like you."

At first, he didn't quite understand what she meant. But when her words fully sunk in, he turned to the sleeping face that was peeking from the blanket. "So he does, but he has your hair." He said as he knelt down beside the bed and gave her a kiss. The infant then chose that time to open his eyes showing his grayish-green eyes. "Ah, so he also has your eyes too." Haruna laughed lightly at that. "He's the opposite of Hotaru who has your hair and eyes."

"And your looks, don't forget that." He told her as he turned to look at his wife. "Now that the baby's already out, will you tell me the name you thought of for him now?" He asked as Haruna gave him a fond smile. "Hikaru." She said and watched as a grin appeared on her husband's face. "Hikaru, that's a nice name." He told her before looking at his child. "We've been waiting for you for a long time, Hikaru. Thank you for being born into this world." He said as he gently held one of the newborn's hands.

The child then curled his fingers around his father's finger in response, and made a small noise before closing his eyes again. "Haruna, can I hold him?" He asked and once she gave him a small nod, carefully and gently took him from Haruna's arms, making sure to support his head. "You should back out there. There are other people who want to meet Hikaru as well." Haruna told him and when he seemed reluctant, continued. "I'll just take a short nap. So, go on already, Shuya."

Shuya took that as his cue to go and once he was one foot out of the room, everyone suddenly started moving towards him. "Everyone, I want you to meet our son, Hikaru." He said as everyone went even closer to get a better look at the baby. "Is he my younger brother?" Hotaru asked from where she was being carried by Toramaru. Goenji just gave a smile as he nodded his head. This caused the girl to brighten as she addressed the baby. "It's nice to finally meet you, Hikaru!"

* * *

As expected, the next day, or rather the next few hours became pretty busy for the new parents as each and every one of their friends stopped by with their families to give their congratulations to them and to see Hikaru. Pretty soon, Haruna's hospital room began to be filled with flowers and gifts. One more thing that was also expected was that the hospital staff began to have trouble because of their number, and there would surely be a stricter enforcement of the rules later. But all that mattered to the Goenji family for now was sharing their happiness with their closest family and friends.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Fubuki Shirou married Matoro Juka and their children are the twins Fubuki Junichi (5), and Fubuki Atsuya (5). Juka is currently four months pregnant with Fubuki Mashiro.

Midorikawa Ryuuji(Reize) married Hori Michikoand their children are Midorikawa Meiko (5), and Midorikawa Ren (1).


End file.
